


slow dawn

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Like, M/M, Not Romance, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but they still care for each other, friends with benefits??, possibly pre-friends to lovers? idk?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke comes home tired and stressed out, Nagisa takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow dawn

The television lights up the living room they share, flashing a cold, but soft light on them, while the sun prepares to doze off behind the buildings and roofs of their quiet neighborhood in Tottori, and yet dogs' barfs, cicadas singing and cars passing by every now and then still reach them, but barely.   
The dominating sound here is that of slow, seemingly lethargic kisses, lips and throat wrapped around his cock, diving and spreading around it soft, then pampering it delicate yet firm in their purpose to bring him satisfaction.   
A cigarette dangles from his lips - it seems to threaten falling and tumbling on the carpet, every now and then the mouth holding it seems to forget, but never lets it fall. Sousuke's hand is too busy running through a mane of messy, soft curls that look almost light brown with such a dim light, but now it picks the cigarette from his lips and stretches to the ashtray dropping the cinder on it, and as soon as his lips are free his throat pushes out a soft groan, while his eyes finally open, tired, and his gaze lowers between his legs.  
Nagisa's pink tongue flicks out in the middle of mouthing around the head, and down the shaft, his lids lowering in a smile every time his sight captures Sousuke's– he hums content each time a mutter rumbles in praise of him.  
"Good boy..." Sousuke mumbles, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, tired, and sticks his cigarette again between his lips in quiet and peaceful bliss - with pleasure rolling, pulsating hot and hard between his legs. "Thanks, Nagisa."  
  
It's been a long day. In summer time stretches twice as long - despite the days being so much shorter than they are in winter -, and the kids at the pool he works at always seem to become entirely different, like winter is their incubating period and in summer their cocoon breaks to let out little yipping animals that won't keep still one moment while chattering and goofing off the entire time. Or maybe all the most lively kids in town with the shortest attention span happened to be under his supervision. But maybe he is being a bit too harsh on them. _Some_ are quiet and polite. Still, whenever he comes back to the flat, he always drops on the sofa with the biggest headache known to humanity, questioning his life choices.   
Good thing the moment he came home and Nagisa welcomed him talking about beer, he immediately was able to assess the situation from Sousuke's sigh and the stress around his eyes, grabbed his hand and guided him to the sofa without a word, in front of the tv blabbering about the news. Which Sousuke did not hear a word of, because Nagisa's hands were already grabbing at the bulge in his pants, while lifting his shirt and leaving wet, small kisses on the other's stomach which tensed showing his muscles and the tent in his pants swelled with each touch of the hands on it.   
  
Nagisa is a gift. Sousuke is entirely convinced of that, is entirely grateful for finding him, in the most unexpected way too, back in Iwatobi a couple of years ago. Sousuke seemed lost and so angry, disappointed, broken, after trying to swim competitively and failing once again. After looking at Rin speed towards his own future, disappear in its light without looking back - hand in hand with Nanase.   
Nagisa came his way a while after all that brewed inside him, bitter, and added spoonfuls after spoonfuls of sugar to his time, stretching his hand out to help Sousuke back up with a smile. The mix never stopped tasting acid and regretful, but if he thinks about what he has now - about the time they spent together on the beach or about how enjoyable his days are with such a mostly light and positive presence next to him - he often surprises himself thinking he would not really go back. He's not sure that's called love. He would definitely call it an affection. And his friends are still mostly unaware of it, but that's fine. It still feels like it's their own life being lived their own ways, their own time they can spend however they want. Their own feelings and wishes they can have for themselves without justifying them to anyone, without the burden of others coming in between it; they can be part of each other for a while, maybe, without it _having_ to be something 'more' than mutual support, understanding, relief. Or it could last for a long time, it could be something important, it could be something to share with the world.  
Right now, it's perfectly fine to come back home and relieve some stress like this, cook dinner together, watch a movie while cuddling since Nagisa loves it, and then go to sleep. It's easy, it's not any less valuable than other relationships, it's a good time, and it's something they agreed on.

"Mm, Nagisa," Sousuke hums, with a low and quiet groan rumbing through his voice when the other's mouth and throat slide a bit around him, enough to reach the point of gagging without turning it unpleasant for Nagisa, and then it moves back, tongue and lips ghosting, teasing the tip where beads of precum keep gathering.   
Nagisa's tongue draws an excruciatingly slow moan from Sousuke's throat when it drags along the length, and a cheeky playful smile appears stretching his lips before he guesses it's time to finish it. So he throws another languid cherry candy look up at his partner, spoils him with some more kisses, and finally pumps with his mouth, fast and regular around the tortured cock, his soft tongue gliding around the foreskin each time he comes back up for air.   
Soon, Sousuke's muscles tense under his skin, his fingers curling into Nagisa's messed up curls, and exhales, "gonna cum..."  
Before he does, with a low and stretched out groan, Nagisa lets go of him, pumping hard with his fist around him, and lets the white warm droplets land on his face with a smirk and eyes closed as if he was being sprayed with fresh water after a day out in the scorching sun. The dim light of their television's screen lets them glisten on Nagisa's face before his eyes fly open as he flashes an amused grin.   
Sousuke holds his breath for a moment, suddenly peaceful as his body relaxes, and draws out a long sigh while petting gently through Nagisa's hair and looking down at him. Nagisa's lips curve in a smile, but his eyes seem to escape his gaze for a moment, while the blond man steals the cigarette from his fingers and takes a drag from it finally sitting down on the tatami and leaning back on his arms, with whorls of smoke leaving his lips and nose. The bulge in his own pants is pretty evident as well, and Sousuke looks down at it before stretching a foot - with only a sock on - towards it, massaging it lazily. Nagisa hums, with a little smile, before finally crawling into Sousuke's lap and wiping his face with a sleeve, then throws his own tee on the floor, opening the fly of his own pants, and allows the other's hand to slither under his own yellow briefs, working him up slow and lazy while the two exchange small, wet kisses.   
  
The end of their evening is just as odd, with both of them falling asleep exhausted on that sofa, Nagisa draped across Sousuke's dirty lap and the latter leaning his head on the other's, and their sleeping pattern will probably be affected. They'll definitely wake up stinking so much they'll laugh about it for the whole of tomorrow, plus they did not have dinner so they'll be up in the kitchen with lights on at three in the morning cooking with gurgling stomachs and tired eyes, probably smoking another cigarette and Sousuke will grumble about how they should have eaten before sex and taken a shower after, but Nagisa will smile sheepish and say that it was fun like that, after all, and that's fun making food while the rest of town sleeps, and the sky is still dark outside. Plus, tomorrow they are both off work, so it's fine, isn't it? Sousuke will glare at him and grunt without adding anything. Even despite the day he had, despite the drowsiness and the pulsating headache, it _was_ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God I didn't mean to write 2 fics starting with the same identical premise in the span of less than 2 years and yet here we are. Actually I just wanted to write about Nagisa slowly sucking dick, so yeah here it is. Idk what else to say.  
> Also, for once they're not an item, they're a thing but they're not romantically involved. They might be in the future though, I don't know.


End file.
